


Texts Forever

by lumocchi



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Middle School, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, Texting, canon wlw, look at my precious kids, please let there be a season 2, regelly, ronelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumocchi/pseuds/lumocchi
Summary: Reggie added Esther and Todd to The Holy TrinityReggie: helloReggie changed Todd to thiccbodToddReggie: and welcomeReggie changed Esther to bignerdthiccbodTodd: w-whabignerd: wow you're so creative reggie!Reggie: i can literally hear you through my screen





	1. Chapter 1

**[Wednesday, 5:37 p.m.]**

**[Reggie renamed the group to The Holy Trinity.]**

**Reggie:** hello

**[Reggie set Todd's nickname to thiccbodTodd.]**

**Reggie:** and welcome

**[Reggie set Esther's nickname to bignerd.]**

**thiccbodTodd**: w-wha

**bignerd:** wow you're so creative reggie!🤠

**Reggie:** i can literally hear you through my screen

**[Reggie set Reggie's nickname to edgyreggie.]**

**thiccbodTodd:** what is going on with you

**edgyreggie:** its not a phase mom its who i am

**bignerd:** why are you doing this i dont understand

**edgyreggie:** im dummy bored

**thiccbodTodd:** i just cant get over my name-

**thiccbodTodd:** im not complaining tho

**edgyreggie:** wanna go to endless i wanna punch things

**bignerd**: thats like the 5th time this week

**bignerd:** why dont we just talk about whatevers bothering you instead?

**edgyreggie**: words are dumb physical movement is the only thing that can heal my soul

**thiccbodTodd:** kinda busy taking care of the jennifers

**edgyreggie:** fineee

**edgyreggie:** lets

**edgyreggie:** tALk aBOuT iT

**bignerd**: of course!😊

**thiccbodTodd:** okay so what seems to be the problem my dude

**edgyreggie:** it

**edgyreg**: uGh

**bignerd**: i see

**bignerd:** go on

**edgyreggie:** theres this person

**bignerd:** O H

**bignerd:** G O O N

**edgyreggie:** they were the same person who made me so nervous i broke my key

**thiccbodTodd:** EXCUSE ME IM SURE THEY HAVE A NAME SO USE IT

**edgyreggie:** NO YOU GUYS ARE GONNA SEE HER AND MAKE THOSE STUPID FACES YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE TEASING ME

**bignerd:** ITS A HER

**edgyreggie:** S H I T

**edgyreggie:** WHATEVER YOU STILL DONT KNOW HER NAME

**edgyreggie**: ARE YOU GUYS GONNA LISTEN OR NO

**thiccbodTodd:** sorry pls continue

**edgyreggie**: so i thought that after my key was fixed i wouldnt be as nervous around her but like the dANCE HAPPENED AND I RAN AWAY FROM HER A G A I N

**edgyreggie**: i just dont get whats wrong,,?

**edgyreggie:** what makes her different

**edgyreggie:** UGHHHH IM JUST GONNA GO TO ENDLESS

**thiccbodTodd**: oh my god wait for a SECOND

**thiccbodTodd:** reg you just have a crush on her its no big deal

**bignerd:** EXCUSE ME S I R

**bignerd:** IT IS A HUGE DEAL

**bignerd:** literally quaking with anticipation cmon reggie you have to tell us her name 

**edgyreggie:** ADAFSFFSGSHH

**edgyreggie:** A WHATDGEFSGSJK

**edgyreggie**: I DONT HAVE A CRUSH EW LOVE IS FOR CHUMPS

**thiccbodTodd**: are you dissing mack and beefhouse i will fight

**edgyreggie:** theyre the exception

**edgyreggie**: ADAFSGDGDHKKLXHBF I HATE YOU GUYS AND I DONT HAVE A CRUSHFBKK

**bignerd:** its ok to admit you have a crush reggie!

**edgyreggie:** and admit that you were right about love you mean

**edgyreggie:** no thx id rather die👌

**thiccbodTodd:** pls dont

**thiccbodTodd:** i cant believe i keep my eyes off you for one day and you end up falling in love ffs

**edgyreggie:** ITS NOT LOVE I DONT EVEN LIKE HER IN THAT WAY

**edgyreggie:** YOU GUYS ARE DISTORTING THE T R U T H

**bignerd:** well why else would you be so nervous around her?

**edgyreggie:** it must be some kind of effect she has on redheads exclusively

**bignerd**: reggie i sWEAR-

**thiccbodTodd**: just talk to her man

**bignerd:** remember that shes just a person not a monster! Dont be afraid to talk to her

**bignerd**: besides if shes managed to deal with you being awkward a bunch of times already then im pretty sure she wants to talk to you too

**bignerd**: omg thats actually so cute im gonna

**bignerd:** u w u

**thiccbodTodd**: cancelled

**edgyreggie:** i guess i could try talking to her

**bignerd**: good!

**thiccbodTodd:** yeah you can do it!

**edgyreggie:** yeah conelly isnt that scary anyway!

**edgyreggie:** WAIT

**edgyreggie:** SHIT A G A I N

**bignerd:** S C R E E C H

**thiccbodTodd:** 😏

**thiccbodTodd:** w a it is that the 8th grader that films behind the school

**edgyreggie**: shutupshutupshutup

**bignerd:** IT IS

**bignerd:** ooh shes nice

**bignerd:** good choice reggie

**edgyreggie:** im gonna kill both of you at school tomorrow

**thiccbodTodd**: try it

**thiccbodTodd**: im just gonna hide behind conelly haha

**edgyreggie**: i knew i shouldve gone to endless

**bignerd**: you cant just run away from your problems

**edgyreggie**: w a t c h me

**[edgyreggie left the group.]**

**thiccbodTodd:** fr

**bignerd**: yOU CANT RUN FOREVER

* * *

**[Wednesday, 7:15 p.m.]**

**[Private Message.]**

**edgyreggie:** lol is this another weed text

**edgyreggie:** i dOnt wAnt yOur wEED Im alWAYs hIGH

**???:** regina?

**edgyreggie**: Um

**edgyreggie**: HOLD UP

**edgyreggie**: WHO IS THIS

**???**: its me conelly

**???**: yknow from school

**edgyreggie**: O H

**edgyreggie**: UH I THINK YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER SORRY

**conelly**: but you ARE regina right?

**edgyreggie**: OH you wanna talk to m e

**conelly**: yeah!

**conelly**: i wanted to ask if you could give me some feedback on my new project?

**conelly**: we have the general idea for it and we filmed a sort of rough draft but itd be great if you could check it and help me improve it

**edgyreggie**: mE??

**conelly**: yeah youre like the one person i know whos really good at this stuff

**edgyreggie**: i g u e s s i c o u l d

**conelly**: great!

**conelly**: we can meet up at lunch tomorrow and discuss then

**conelly**: thanks for this!

* * *

**[Thursday, 7:45 a.m.]**

**[The Holy Trinity (3 members)]**

**edgyreg**: guys im like hella sick so maybe i should just stay at home today yknow

**thiccbodTodd**: i call bs

**bignerd**: did something happen

**bignerd**: IS IT CONELLY

**edgyreggie**: WHAT NO IM JUST SICK

**thiccbodTodd**: tell us the truth or im unfriending you on club penguin

**edgyreggie**: >:0

**edgyreggie**: OkAY FINE ITS CONELLY

**thiccbodTodd**: lol what happened

**edgyreggie**: she messaged me n asked if i could help with a project and now im supposed to meet her at lunch

**bignerd**: whats the problem i don't understand

**edgyreggie**: what if i end up embarrassing myself

**bignerd**: just go with the flow like you always do

**thiccbodTodd**: and if she's a jerk then leave

**edgyreggie**: SHES NOT A JERK

**edgyreggie**: ok yknow what im just gonna wing it then

**edgyreggie**: prep my grave pls

**thiccbodTodd**: of course


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, 11:15 a.m.**

To say that Reggie was nervous was an understatement. She tried to get Todd to let her stay with him for lunch, but Esther and him insisted that she go eat with Conelly. While she didn't want to make the older girl dislike her if she did happen to ditch her, she was also getting pretty sick of embarrassing herself in front of her.

She walked into the cafeteria and spotted Conelly sitting with her two friends, the ones that were helping her film her movies all the time. Reggie didn't remember their names. She usually forgot the names of people she deemed unimportant. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked to their table. Conelly noticed her and waved. 

"Hey, Regina!" she beamed. "CJ, Shaun, could you give us a minute?"

They nodded and left, causing Reggie to mentally lose it because oh man she was counting on them to be there so that she wouldn't be alone with Conelly-

"To be honest," Conelly spoke, interrupting Reggie's anxious thoughts. "I wasn't sure if you'd come. Y'know, because you kinda run away every time we talk for more than ten minutes?"

"Haha, yeah," Reggie scratched her head. "Sorry about that, uh, I'm just so busy all the time!"

"Glad you could make some time for me," Conelly smiled, sending Reggie's heartbeat into overdrive. She wanted nothing more than to let the earth swallow her whole at this point because she had _ no _idea how to function after that. Luckily, Conelly was the one who continued the conversation.

"Here's the plot so far," she said, laying her notes out on the table. "I'm really stuck on what path to take from here. Like, should Shaun's character kill of CJ's, or should they team up against a greater threat? I like the second idea, but I only have two people in my cast and everyone in my class is so _ boring, _literally none of them want to help!"

"T-The second idea seems better," Reggie agreed. "And, you can like, ask kids who aren't in your grade to help maybe?"

"I don't really know anyone outside of my grade besides…" Conelly thought for a bit, then gasped as she turned to Reggie with a twinkle in her eye. "Of course! How come I didn't think of that before?"

"Uhhh," Reggie felt her cheeks heat up from how close Conelly was. "Think of what?"

"You should be in my movie," Conelly said. "Oh, and then your friends can also help! It's perfect! I mean, I've already seen you acting once when you were playing with those toys, you'd totally nail the role!"

"I wouldn't," Reggie mumbled. "I wouldn't, right? Or would I…?"

"Please, Regina?" Conelly held her hand gently. "I know I'm asking you for a really big favor, but I really think you'd be a great asset to my film."

Reggie focused of the feeling of Conelly's thumbs tracing over her knuckles, doing everything she could to keep herself from running out of her seat. She silently thanked Todd for suggesting that she keep her key at home, because it prevented her from having an escape from reality and she had to talk to Conelly at some point.

"O-Okay!" she squeaked. "If you want me to help that bad… I'll do it."

"Oh, thanks so much, Regina!" Conelly's smile became even wider. "You won't regret it, I promise. Don't forget to ask your friends, too."

The bell rang, causing Conelly to let go of Reggie's hand. She whimpered reluctantly, thankful that the 8th grader didn't hear her.

"Come by my house on Saturday," she said, scribbling her number and address down and giving it to the redhead. "Thanks again!"

Reggie let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in till Conelly left. She smiled at how much better this interaction was than the previous ones, and made a mental note to thank her friends for their encouragement as she headed to her next class.

* * *

**[Thursday, 3:50p.m.]**

**[The Holy Trinity(3 members).]**

**[edgyreggie added Gwen to the group.]**

**edgyreggie: **GUYS HOLY SHIT

**Gwen: **thanks reggie!

**thiccbodTodd: **the group name should probably be changed now

**Gwen: **ADAFSDFSGSHH TODD YOUR NAMEEEE

**Gwen: **WHOS GODLIKE MIND CAME UP WITH THAT

**bignerd: **this is esther and the one who came up with our ~amazing~ names was reggie

**edgyreggie: **i dont need this rn esther 

**[edgyreggie set the group to The 4 Horsemen]**

**edgyreggie: **i call the red horse btw because W A R

**bignerd: **how predictable

**bignerd: **im the pale horse because im dead inside

**Gwen: **the white horse of conquest is me

**Gwen: **also esther are you ok??

**bignerd: **im great, thanks for asking🤠

**thiccbodTodd: **i wanted the white horse tho

**edgyreggie: **shut up black horse of famine

**thiccbodtodd: **😢

**[edgyreggie set Gwen to lordgwen]**

**[edgyreggie set bignerd to deadinside]**

**lordgwen: **oh blessed 

**deadinside: **wow this is even better reggie!

**edgyreggie: **why does nothing please you

**thiccbodTodd: **anyways why hath you summoned us reggie

**edgyreggie: **i had lunch with her like you said

**thiccbodTodd: 😮**

**deadinside: 😮**

**[lordgwen set deadinside to esther]**

**esther: **thank you gwen, for giving me the name i wANTED

**edgyreggie: **jesuschristyoucouldhavechangedityourself

**lordgwen: **sorry lunch w who?

**edgyreggie: **my heart fart

**lordgwen: **w ha t

**thiccbodTodd: **so basically reggie is too stubborn to say the word crush and she's trying to deny that she has one by using every word except crush

**esther: **which doesnt make sense because shes still admitting that she has one

**edgyreggie: **get your stupid logic out of my face

**lordgwen: **wow you're the last person I expected to like someone but congrats reggie!

**thiccbodTodd: **how did it go

**edgyreggie: **surprisingly well

**edgyreggie: **i didnt run away even once

**edgyreggie: **and she kinda

**edgyreggie: **invited me to her place on saturday

**esther: **NICE

**thiccbodTodd: **NICE

**lordgwen: **NICE

**lordgwen:** its a girl?

**lordgwen: **oh but i dont mean that in a bad way!

**lordgwen: **I think its super cute no matter who you like

**edgyreggie: **yeah it is

**esther: **so what else occurred

**edgyreggie: **she said if you guys want you can act in or help with her new film cuz she rly needs it

**edgyreggie: **im the main villain ofc

**thiccbodTodd: **sounds fun

**thiccbodTodd: **im a pretty good actor so i can help with that

**esther: **not me id rather be behind the scenes but i still wanna help 

**lordgwen: **dont be so full of yourself todd

**lordgwen: **i can also act if you need me

**edgyreggie: **great

**esther: **wait but does she need all of us on sat?

**esther: **or is she only asking yOu to hAng oUT 😏😏😏

**edgyreggie: **choke

**thiccbodTodd: **k but is she

**edgyreggie: **im not sure actually

**edgyreggie: **ill ask

**edgyreggie: **let you know in a bit

**lordgwen: **ok!

**[edgyreggie left the group]**

**lordgwen: **oh wait i forgot to ask who her crush is

**thiccbodTodd: **do you know conelly

**esther: **8th grader

**thiccbodTodd: **wavy black hair

**esther: **always wearing a beanie

**thiccbodTodd: **films behind the school

**lordgwen: **ohhhhhh

**lordgwen: **dang i didnt know reggie was into older women

**thiccbodTodd: 😏**

**esther: 😏**

**lordgwen: 😏**

**[edgyreggie entered the group.]**

**edgyreggie: **🖕

**[edgyreggie left the group.]**

* * *

**** **[Thursday, 4:20p.m.]**

**[Private Message]**

**edgyreggie: ** heh

**edgyreggie: ** 4:20

**conelly: ** are all of our convos gonna start off w weed now lmao

**edgyreggie: ** hey i didnt plan it

**edgyreggie: ** so um hey i asked my friends and they said they can help out too

**conelly: ** oh thats awesome!

**edgyreggie: ** theres 3 of em

**edgyreggie: ** is that enough

**conelly: ** more than enough

**conelly: ** tysm!

**edgyreggie: ** no prob

**edgyreggie: ** also on saturday do i come w my friends

**conelly: ** i actually wanted you to come only

**edgyreggie: ** hahawhat

**conelly: ** if we're gonna work together id like to get to know you

**conelly: ** cuz first of all we'll be able to communicate better

**conelly: ** and i wanna get to know you in general too

**conelly: ** ive kinda been trying to become your friend anyway

**conelly: ** is that ok?

**edgyreggie: ** nonothats thtsthaTs crescent fResh my duDe

**conelly: ** lol you're strange regina

**conelly: ** but thats what makes you so interesting😊

**conelly: ** see you later!

* * *

**[Thursday, 4:36 p.m.]**

**[The 4 Horsemen (4 members).]**

**edgyreggie: ** screenshot.jpg

**edgyreggie: ** WHO IS SHEEEEE

**edgyreggie: ** WHO👏DOES👏SHE👏THINK👏SHE👏ISSSS

**edgyreggie: ** WHO GAVE HER THE RIGHT

**esther: ** UH THE REAL QUESTION IS WHO GAVE yOu THE RIGHT

**esther: ** 'crescent fResh my duDe' ARE YOU SERIOUS

**lordgwen: ** still a better flirt than todd 

**thiccbodTodd: ** i just came here and im already being attacked

**lordgwen: ** welp have fun on saturday reg!

**edgyreggie: ** im gonna frickin die

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
